SamusxPit--a dramatic beginning
by Jaykitty
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and I know, it sucks! But I just wanted to see how this website works and write about PitxSamus. Rated T because of some language. Characters belong to Nintendo. Please tell me how I can improve my stories in the future! :) By the way, I ship ZeLink as well, but I just thought Samus and Pit would be so cute together! * Squeal *


Link yawned, stretching his back in a luxurious stretch. Zelda giggled as his sword brushed her cheek.

"Link, you're getting tall!" She exclaimed, sliding the long, shining weapon out and polishing it.

"Well, that's to be expected," The male implied casually, adjusting his brown, leather gloves and running his pale fingers through his attractive, blonde hair. "I am 16 now, after all."

Zelda nodded in agreement, and then directed her attention towards Pit. Pit's feathery, angelic wings were spread out, and his chestnut brown hair swished from side to side as the breeze ran through it. Pit's mouth was turned upwards in a smirk, and he used his magic to create comical love hearts flooding around Link and Zelda. The friends paled, and Link made a show of unsheathing his master sword and chasing the mischievous angel around. When the two teenagers finally skidded to a stop, panting and chuckling, Falco emerged from the shadows. His gray feathers dripped with a dew-like moisture that skidded quickly off of his sleek wings.

"It honestly feels like just a few weeks ago when you were saving me from Ghirahim." Zelda murmured softly, twiddling an oak leaf between her fingers.

Link briefly stopped splashing lake water over his warm face to peer at Zelda. "Well, that's because it was." He finally said, amusement creeping into his light voice. Fresh scars still ran along his hands and arms. He flashed a white-toothed grin in her direction before plucking his sword and shield off of his back and lying down in the fertile grass, basking in the warm sunlight. His azure eyes shimmered slightly in the weak morning sunlight as the swaying blades of plants grazed his pointed elfin ears.

Pit dived into the water gracefully just as Fox crawled down from his leafy perch in the topmost branches of a sagging birch tree. Fox's auburn tail swished through the air like a whip before reaching down to grab a black, leather book that Link had been writing in. Unfortunately for the sneering fox-man, Link's blue eyes were as sharp as an eagle's, and they widened in horror as he lunged straight for the book. But Fox's sly grin widened when he held it directly out of reach from the teenager and pawed through it. Link's eyebrows were furrowed in determination as he leaped up and snatched the book and shoved it in his adventure pouch with a pink tongue sticking out at the half animal.

"This is so boring without the other smashers! The five of us lounging around like this is mundane!" Falco spoke up for the first time. Link bristled.

"Well, what do you expect us to do? Twirl around like little ballerinas?" Link said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and putting his partially gloved hands on his hips.

"Something of that sort." Was Falco's smug reply. Links mouth dropped open, and Zelda immediately jumped to her feet. In the water, Pit popped his dripping head up to peer inquisitively at the feathered man before clambering out.

"We're going to play truth or dare." Falco announced once everyone had sat down in a semicircle. Link snorted. The last time he'd heard those words were when Pipit became a full-fledged knight, and he was dared to kiss Kalene on the cheek. Since then, no other classmate had offered to play the game.

"I'll go first!" Zelda pleaded. Link and Fox nodded in agreement while Falco merely shrugged in acknowledgement.

"Okay... Pit, truth or dare." The angel smiled and eagerly chose the latter, making Zelda smile evilly.

"I dare you to steal Link's sword and see what becomes of you."

Link's dirty blonde eyebrows shot up as he instinctively placed a hand on his sword. Or, at least, where his sword should have been. Sending his horror-stricken eyes up to above his head, he laughed to see Pit levitating the purple sword in the air, playfully holding it just out of grasp. Link whipped out his slingshot and loaded it with a single deku nut before aiming at Pit and letting the hard ball fly. The stunned angel immediately lost control over the heavy weapon, and Link swiftly caught it and put it back in its proper place, wearing a triumphant grin.

"Good job, skirt boy," Pit sneered amusedly. Link fixed him with a heavy glare. The angel knew that he was playing on Link's nerves. Link hated his tunic being referred to as a feminine dress.

"Anyway, it's my turn. Hmmm, let me see... Zelda, truth or dare?" Pit pondered, drifting back down to the grassy meadow.

The blonde thought about it for a while. "Truth." She curtly replied with a small nod. Pit rubbed his tan hands together excitedly, and Zelda immediately regretted picking "truth."

"Do you have a crush on Linky boy?" Pit suddenly said, a small smile creeping up on his lips.

Zelda froze, and felt her ears reddening. She couldn't meet the eyes of either Link or Pit as she solemnly shook her head. Her throat burned with the prospect of lying, but in this scenario, it hand to be done. Pit's hands dropped to his laps in disappointment. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Link blushing as well, shoving his hands in his pants pockets. His usually tan face was as red as a tomato.

Fuming, Zelda took several deep breaths. "Okay... Falco. Truth or dare?"

The silver feathered humanoid creature bit his lower beak in thought before picking the first option.

"Darn! I only have good dares. Anyhow, hmm... Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Falco snorted amusedly. "Yes, and its name is delicious popcorn." He chuckled, picking up a bagful of golden, buttered popcorn.

Link laughed while Zelda rolled her cobalt blue eyes. Falco's eyes narrowed as he swept his gaze over the group, deciding which one to pick.

At that moment, a loud clang made Zelda and the four males whirl around. Zelda squealed in delight, and her long dress flew out behind her as she wrapped her pale hands around her royal friend, Princess Peach. A beaming Mario walked in shortly after her, adjusting his red plumber hat. Falco and Fox tapped their feet on the hard, dusty ground impatiently, waiting to get started with the game again.  
"Hey, guys! Perfect timing! Want to play Truth or Dare with us?" Link waved them over, a jovial smile erupting on his lips.

"Let's-a play!" Mario eagerly exclaimed, squatting down. Next to him, Zelda and Peach took their places and Falco resumed playing. But his piercing, grey eyes sparkled in annoyance as he was once again cut off by Peach.

"Wait, isn't it Valentine's day today?" She softly asked, liveliness lighting up her eyes. Across from her, Link slapped his forehead and groaned, remembering what the theme of Valentine's day was. Even though it wasn't that popular among the people of Skyloft, he usually went for a loftwing trip with Zelda.

Suddenly, Pit's eyes brightened, and he flew up to Falco's perch on a branch to whisper something in his ear. Falco choked out a funny sound, but then nodded in approval and he opened his beak to speak.

"Link, truth or dare?"

The golden-haired male nonchalantly leaned against the tree, plucking a ripe apple off of its branches and taking a bite into it's juicy insides.

"Dare, naturally." He casually replied, cleaning his shield.

"Kiss Zelda."

The shield made a loud clanking noise as it fell to the ground out of Link's shock. Link gasped, and the tips of his pointy ears reddened. He shook his head frantically as his gaze locked with Zelda and then peered at the grassy ground.

"What's the matter, green boy? You've fought vicious monsters with not a hint of fear, and yet you're chickening away from a sign of romance. It's not like you're too young; you're 16 years old. Besides, we all know you have a huge crush on her." Pit pouted, taunting Link.

The teenage boy stiffened. "But I'm not even sure it's fine with Zelda." He coughed nervously.

The blushing princess looked at her feet. "It's okay, I won't mind much."

Link's mouth dropped open, and he bit his lip, his blue eyes flitting around the small crowd.

"Umm... Darers go first... right?" He said, barely contained nervousness flickering behind his calm posture. Falco shrugged.

"We'll-a demonstrate!" Mario chirped, his gloved hand snaking around Peach. She giggled giddily before pressing her soft lips to his, and they stood in an embrace for a few seconds.

Zelda smiled at Peach, who in turn gave her a thumbs up. Then her heart skipped a beat when she saw Link awkwardly approaching her. A warmth creeped up into her pale cheeks, and she felt like flying with hope. Was he really going to do it?

Link scratched the back of his head. Somehow, his green hat stayed in place, and Fox muttered amusedly.

"Oh, okay fine. But you guys are going to pay for this!" He grumbled. He carefully set his weapons down and sat awkwardly next to Zelda. Although he was trying not to show it, anxious butterflies beat their wings against his stomach; sort of like the blessed butterflies that he sometimes caught in Skyloft. At the same time, he was slightly happy that he had been chosen to do this dare. Zelda and he had been friends for quite some time, and he had begun to feel slight emotions toward her. He jumped in surprise as Zelda leaned in very close to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then smiled, meeting his surprised eyes.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She said quietly, so the others wouldn't overhear. Link felt his words clog in his throat and his mouth go dry. He recalled the feeling of Zelda's lips on his face, but then mentally slapped himself.

"C'mon, Link! You're making us wait! Just do it on the cheek!" Peach wailed, ignoring Link's protests as she shoved the 16 year old toward Zelda. He stumbled as his brown leather boot caught on a rock, and then watched in horror as Falco leaned in to unbalance him even further and Fox tripped Zelda by splaying out a lithe foot. Link gasped as he kept falling, and then put his hands down to save himself from further injury. Unfortunately, he was a little too late, and found his lips planted on Zelda's cheek. A visible blush registered on his cheeks, and his eyes widened in shock. Although his head and instincts screamed at him to move, his hands and legs, which were on either side of Zelda like a cage, didn't budge. He shot to his feet, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes wide. His hand unconsciously flew to his mouth, and he extended his other to help a blushing Zelda up. Pit and Falco were high fiving each other, while everyone else was cheering. Link felt his face heating up once more, and turned to Zelda, who was slightly grinning.

"I'm really sorry, Zelda." He frantically exclaimed, casting his blue eyes downwards. Zelda let out a cheerful, light laugh before replying.

"Link, it was just a dare, and you just happened to trip over a rock. It's fine, really!" Zelda giggled.

Link took a few steps back, still shocked. Pit was circling around overhead, taking in the scene. Little did poor Link know, but his iPhone was whipped out, and he chuckled softly as he posted the video of the entire scene onto the smash bros. meeting website. Within seconds, he got replies of, "OMFG!" from both Ganondorf and Samus. Of course, Kirby and Sonic had also replied, "Did Link and Zelda just...?" They were always the questioning ones. Pit rolled his brown eyes sarcastically before gracefully descending back down to the ground, shoving his phone in his pocket.

At that moment, Ganondorf burst into the room, his teeth flashing because of his grin. Link jumped up in surprise, clearly startled. He quickly drew his sword from its sheath before remembering that Ganon was a Smasher, and that he wasn't as cruel as he used to be. Still, he eyed his foe warily as he put his sword away. He was clearly remembering the time when he'd almost had a bloody death when he was fighting Ganondorf. Ganondorf smirked at a still blushing Zelda and Link, before opening up his laptop to show them what Pit had posted. Link smacked his forehead and groaned. Obviously, Pit had left out the part about it simply being a dare, and it looked as if Link had intentionally kissed Zelda on the cheek. To make matters worse, Pit had been at such an angle that it looked as if Link was kissing her on the lips. As if he would ever do that. Pit laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head awkwardly before nimbly dodging a well-aimed swipe from Link's sword. The angel knew that he could always heal his wounds if he got a gash from Link's sharp weapon, but he wasn't going to take any chances. Pit stuck out a surprisingly pink tongue at Link and flew upwards, into the topmost branches of the birch tree that Fox had been scouting from merely a few minutes ago. Pit let out a mischievous laugh.

But then another laugh rang out, and it wasn't a male's voice like Pit's. Even though Pit's voice was higher than the average male's, this one was incontrovertibly a female's voice. Pit jumped, surprised, and madly flapped his wings to avoid falling off of the teetering branch. His hazel eyes were round with shock as he whirled around, his eyes darting around. A small, tan hand rested on his shoulder, and he found himself face to face with Samus.

"Hey, Pit! Come on down! We're playing the game again... But NO MORE awkward stuff." Link shouted, trying to peer through the thick leaves of the tree to see his friend.

Pit only dimly heard Link. He was too busy staring at Samus. A small blush suddenly registered on his cheek as Samus hugged him in greeting. Her sky blue jumpsuit glimmered in the light as she then swiftly and silently slipped down from her perch in the tree, her shimmering blonde hair swishing like blades of grass through the air. Pit's heart rate soared momentarily, and then he shook his head to clear it. What was with him? Samus had been friends with him since elementary school, but now that he was a freshman in highschool, why was he acting so weird? Samus always greeted him with a hug, so why was this time any different? With a confused sigh, he fluttered back down to the ground and nonchalantly adjusting his sandals. Something hard then hit him on his shoulder. A deku nut. When he looked up, his chestnut hair blowing to the side because of the breeze, he saw Link and Samus playfully narrowing their eyes and flinging several hard seeds at him with small, narrow, oaken slingshots. Samus tried to roll over in order to get a more stable stance, but her aim was off and she landed right next to Pit. Her head rested on his laps, and he found himself gazing into her sparkling, violet eyes. As if he couldn't control his actions, he lowered his eyes, and felt his cheeks warming up. He ducked his head lower so that Link wouldn't see him blush.

"What's the matter? Pit, are you okay?" Link asked, in spite of his fury at the angel. He lowered his slingshot and crouched next to the angelic figure, who was staring blankly at the grass. Concern shone in his aqua eyes and he surveyed the crouching 14 year old. Zelda walked up next to Link and sat down, lifting Pit's chin. Suddenly, Fox choked on his own laughter, pointing an indignant finger at Pit's face.  
"I get it! He's blushing! He's probably never been so close to a girl before!" Fox hooted in laughter, and Link let out a small chuckle, which made Zelda glare at him with piercing blue eyes. Pit, who was somehow unable to speak, shook his head. Thoughts were racing through his mind, but he couldn't stop thinking about Samus, and how attractive and nice she was. Damn hormones! He cursed silently, rising to his feet. He cleared his throat and folded his feathery wings neatly behind him.

"Sorry about that! I was just thinking about a few things." Pit finished his sentence with a small yet charming smile that reassured his friends. Link grinned jubilantly, but then dug his phone out of his pocket. He pushed the, "answer" button, and spoke. "Hi, Sonic. What? Um..." Link coughed nervously. "No... Anyhow... Yeah? Oh. OH, COME ON! No, you rascal of a hedgehog! Shut up. Bye." Link turned off his phone, blushing slightly. Obviously, Sonic had questioned him about the kiss. On the other hand, he had told Link that here was a fireworks show later today.

"Guys, there is a small dock near Zelda's house. Sonic informed me that there's a fireworks show, and he suggested that we go there to watch it. Want to go?" Link offered politely, glancing at his friends.

Fox, Mario, and Peach immediately shook their heads. "Nope! We're-a going to-a the cafe nearby. Of course, it was initially-a a date between my lovely girlfriend and me-a, but then Peach thought it would be nice if-a Fox-a tagged along." Mario elbowed Peach gently and affectionately, making the jovial blonde giggle. At once, they all ran out of the door, Fox muttering something unintelligible under his breath. Link gazed at Falco and Ganondorf, who were focusing on watching soccer. Link sighed inwardly. What lazy people. He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair before indicating to Samus, Zelda, and Pit to follow him. They were the only ones who were going, anyway. But then, Link's phone rang the LoZ theme song again, and he picked it up. After arguing for a few minutes, Link sighed.

"Sorry guys, but Zelda and I have to go. Faron woods isn't too far from here, and Bokoblins have invaded the Kikwi territory." With a small moan, Zelda followed her best friend to the woods, her light, blonde hair silkily flowing through the air. Link's green hat bobbed up and down as he walked, and Pit found it impossible not to smirk. He very carefully made a small heart burst above the two, and then both Hylians turned to glare at him before Pit laughed and comically put his hands up in submission. Then he turned to Samus, who was already used to Pit's magical talents. She grinned and grabbed his hand, making his caramel eyes widen once more. Instead of going to the docks, she veered off to the left, and dragged him to a small, abandoned building. Dazed, he looked up, and then peered at Samus. She rolled her beautiful, purple eyes, and Pit instantly knew what he wanted them to do.

He grinned cheerfully and grabbed her hands before flapping his wings strongly to fly them up to the mangled roof. There was a small, flat surface, just big enough for two people to fit in comfortably. Samus flopped down, and Pit followed shortly after. Interestingly enough, despite the fact that we was an angel, he never payed much attention to Valentine's day. The thought slipped his mind as Samus started talking, her light voice ringing out.

"I can't wait to see the fireworks. Today's been a rough day, and I just really want the chillax and kick back." Samus complained, crossing one knee over her other. Pit forgot his feelings towards Samus for a moments and joined in the conversation.  
"Totally. Link gave me a real chewing out for pulling that prank on him. But I bet Zelda was thinking," Pit paused, and then made a delicate, swoony figure. He raised his voice to the level of a squeaky girl's and said, "Oh, Pit! Thanks! Link and I were meant for eachother!" Pit then smiled as Samus broke out into a fit of giggles.

Then Samus blushed slightly. "So... What do you normally do on Valentine's day." she asked, a naive tone crawling into her voice.

Pit shrugged wearily. "Get chased around by girls. You know, the usual."

Samus laughed. "Well, that's the point of today. Ever had a crush?"

Pit paled, and looked down at his fingers, which were folded neatly in his lap. "Um...um.. well... um... no." He said, his voice barely audible near the end. He hated lying, but not everyone wants to be looked at as a fool. His wisps of dark brown hair fell over his eyes, and Samus couldn't help but think that he looked cute like that. Especially since she was sitting right next to him, and could clearly see his cheeks turn fiesha.

Samus sassily placed her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes again. "Do you really think I'm going to fall for that? C'mon, who is it? I'm your best friend; you can confide in me."

Pit's cheeks flared up once more. He found himself stuttering a shaky reply that consisted of random words and pauses. Then, he looked up again at Samus, who was smiling sympathetically.

"Listen, Pit. I don't know who it is, and I get the fact that it's probably your first crush and you're feeling awkward around this girl, but I just wanted you to know something." Samus's cheeks became a light pink for a few moments.

Pit didn't even have time to think about replying before he felt a gentle pressure on his lips. A muffled gasp of surprise escaped his mouth, and his soft, brown eyes shot open. He felt his heart freeze, and he was blushing so hard that he could have sworn his face was on fire. His snowy white wings shot open, which was an angel's way of expressing true shock and/or slight delight. He took a step back, and felt as if his knees were about to buckle. A... a kiss. He thought absentmindedly. He didn't struggle, despite his surprise and shock. Surprisingly enough, it was his first kiss, and he was relishing every second of it. Most angels were married by now! As a few seconds passed, he relaxed a bit, and let his tense shoulders sag slightly. It was pure heaven, and he never wanted the moment to end. Right when their lips had met, the fireworks had shot into the air, and now they were exploding loudly. They exploded so rapidly that it seemed as if they were reflecting Pit's accelerated heartbeat.

Too soon, Samus drew back, smiling. Pit's face was still burning, and his wings felt numb. He flapped them a few times to get some feeling into them, but then found out that they were just paralyzed in a state of shock. Samus nervously shuffled her feet.

"That was probably nothing. You've probably been kissed a bajillion times, considering you're an angel and whatnot. I just..." Samus choked out, an incredulous smile breaking out on her lips.

Pit was at a loss for words for the second time that day, so he just shook his head. He lifted his hand up to his lips, his eyes still wide.

Samus's eyes widened. "So that was the first time that ever happened to you? Oops, I should have left that for you and your crush." Samus muttered, casting her eyes downwards.

Pit felt something prick his heart. He smiled. "I regret nothing. You're the person I wanted to share that first kiss with. The only one." He felt immensely awkward talking about this subject, but he just had to get it out.

"So.. I'm the girl you like?" Samus squealed, and Pit nodded. Instantly, her face brightened and she enveloped him in a hug. Pit, who never had experienced this type of love before, was surprised, but contented. Mustering up the courage, Pit brought his lips to hers. She stroked his silky hair, and Pit sighed in relief now that his feelings were out, and because he knew that she loved him as well. He was just glad none of the other smashers were here to see the ki- ...

"AWWW! YOU GUYS! THAT WAS SOOO CUTE!" A high pitched voice rang out, making the kissing couple freeze. Pit's eyes widened as he broke away from the embrace, and the red-faced teenager whirled around to awkwardly find himself face to face with a beaming Zelda. His hand flew up to his mouth, and his eyes widened even more. Fox was right behind her, videotaping everything.

"What the..!?" Pit and Samus simultaneously exclaimed.

"Hee-hee! Link said that he could take care of the monsters by himself, provided that there were merely a few. And Mario and Peach wanted some alone time, so I bumped into Fox along the way! We noticed you flying Samus up to a rooftop, and we followed you, thinking that you just found a better place to watch the fireworks. So I used my own magic... the triforce magic... to transport us up here, and we got here just in the nick of time to see your lips meet. And Fox just posted the whole confession thing on the smash bros site. It's only revenge." Zelda explained, childishly sticking out a small tongue, and Pit groaned.

"Now they'll all know that I'm in love with Samus! Ugh, why, Zellie!?" He complained. Samus elbowed him playfully.

"Hey, we would have to break the news to them sooner or later, and you have to admit, you did embarrass Link and Zelda by posting their kiss online, too." Samus giggled, and Pit pouted.

"Do it again! It was so cute! Samus, you must be so brave... I wish I could do that to Link and just express my feelings to him." Zelda sighed dreamily.

Pit cocked an eyebrow. "So you like him?" He asked teasingly. Zelda paled but nodded. At that moment, a thought pierced the back of Pit's mind.  
"Oh, crap! My parents! They have access to the Smash Bros. website! I'm not supposed to fall in love with a human! It's not allowed! And I bet they already saw it. Damn. I'm never going to live it down."

As if in reply, Pit's shiny, black iPhone rang, and he winced. He gingerly picked it up, but then held it away from his ear at the sound of shouting. Even Zelda could hear the rage in the words. Although Pit wasn't sure what his mother was saying, he could grasp a few words. He groaned, and continued to reason with his mother. He flew upwards so that nobody else could hear him talk.

After a few minutes, he flew back down wearily. Samus's eyes glittered in concern, and she shut them in shame. "This is all my fault, isn't it." She murmured sadly, tears starting to trickle down her face.

"No." Pit curtly replied, but then laughed for a second. "No, it's nobody's fault. After I told my mom that she married a human, she shut up and I told her that it was fine to... um.. have a crush on one." He triumphantly grinned, and Fox's mouth dropped.

"Your dad is a human!?" He exclaimed, still gaping. Pit turned and looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah, why? It makes sense. My mom was a cupid, but she loved a human, so they got married. Then they had my brother, my sister, and me, but we were partially cupids and partially human. Instead of snow white skin and huge lips and whatnot, we only had limited magical ability, some cupid headwear, and wings. The rest of us looked purely human, thus creating angels. Other cupids then took her idea, and many started to marry humans and create angels. Only my eldest brother, Daphnes, is pure cupid." Pit explained slowly, his eyes sparkling.

Samus laughed softly and laid her head against Pit's chest. At first, he tensed up nervously, but then hesitantly and awkwardly put one hand on her back. (Remember, he never had experienced this type of thing, and let's just say Samus had other boyfriends once, even though she never kissed them)

"You're going to need some help with this thing. I almost can't believe you're supposed to be an angel. Aren't you supposed to be comfortable with love?" Samus joked teasingly, ruffling Pit's spiky hair. He shrugged.

Zelda's heart both melted and cringed with pain to see Pit and Samus interacting like this. She sighed longingly, and for a fleeting moment, wondered if Link had feelings for her. Of course not, you dope. You're being ridiculous. She thought, slightly amused with herself. At that moment, a familiar blonde figure spoke up, and Zelda whirled around, surprised.

"Did I miss anything?" Link asked smoothly, peering at Zelda. Her heart rate quickened and she stuttered a reply.

"What is it with people just coming out of the shadows today? It's scaring the light out of me!" Pit joked, rolling his eyes. Link grinned momentarily before turning to Fox.

"Have you updated the website? I heard a random beep while I was fighting." Link laughed, recalling the memory of Bokoblins streaming around him, but then freezing and staring at his pocket to locate the beep. It was a helpful distraction. Link then whipped out his smartphone and checked it until he came to the video. He watched it, making Pit cringe and Samus giggle, and then playfully smiled.

"Wow, Pit. Your face was totally pink. Was it REALLY that unexpected? You seemed really surprised." Link teased, poking Pit in the ribs. The angel, in turn, scratched the back of his head and nodded, blushing slightly once more.

"So, are you going to become boyfriend and girlfriend? You're the same age, and fourteen is about the right age to start dating. Isn't it supposed to be that you get MARRIED at THIRTEEN in the cupid realm?" Fox asked seriously. Pit blushed even harder.  
"Hey there, aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself?" He considered shakily. "And yes, you are supposed to get married at age 13. But then I was called to Smash mansion for 5 years straight, so I sort of neglected that rule. I don't actually care, considering the fact that I'm not 100% cupid, so the rules don't affect me or the other angels. I think the main reason why my mom didn't want me to like a human was because she couldn't visit my family up in the clouds. Cupids like my mom and oldest brother can't come down here, and my dad is dead." Pit shrugged, digressing from the subject.

In the time when Pit was droning on, Samus just whispered something in Fox's ear. It sounded as if she was saying that they would become boyfriend and girlfriend. Pit stopped talking and listened, but didn't object. Samus kissed him on his cheek once more and then stood next to him. Pit hardly noticed; he was yawning massively. The fireworks had just ended, and everyone was sleepy.

"Hey Zelda, can you give me a hand with the transportation of long distances spell back to the mansion? You and I can't do it alone." Zeda grinned, and then connected her hand to Pit's bow. Magical sparks scurried along it, and then everyone was instantly back the the mansion. Fox greeted Falco and Ganon, who were still watching, and then silently tiptoed to his room. Falco followed, considering the fact that they were roommates. Zelda went with Samus, and they were both giggling about love. Ganondorf loudly stomped to his room, stopping briefly in front of Link, turning into beast Ganon for a millisecond, and then laughing all the way to the end of the corridor. Link sighed, intimidated. He grabbed the remote and switched the television off, and then stretched. He followed Pit to their room.

Pit had already hung up his bow next to Link's sword and shield, taken his traditional angel clothes off, and was just putting on a pair of navy blue sweatpant to go with his black undershirt when he felt Link tap his shoulder. Pit tilted his head to the side sleepily as a pink faced Link turned to him.

"I... I think I might be sick. I dunno. It started today evening, I felt like my stomach was sort of contrasting, and I felt warm, like I had a fever. I also felt really awkward. Do you know what it might be?" Link shuffled his feet on the scarlet carpet.

Pit lifted his large, hazel eyes to the ceiling in thought. Then, it came to him faster than an electric current, and he felt delight pulse through him.

"Ha! I knew it! It's not a sickness, by the way! Woo-hoo, the angel is always right!" Pit did a small, childish dance and stuck out his tongue tauntingly at the confused teenage next to him. Link's aqua eyes glinted in confusion and annoyance, and he tapped his foot impatiently.

"You're in love with Zelda! It's obvious! The warmness that you felt was probably a blush. I did notice you were turning red. And you were nervous, which was why your chest felt like that. I guess that dare left an impression on you!" Pit chuckled, and Link scoffed. "Yeah, right! As if, you dope!" Link snorted before plopping into the bottom bunk of the bed. Pit shrugged and flew to the top bunk. Once he'd tucked his wings in close to his body, he relaxed and let his eyes close.

Pit could have sworn it was only 2 hours that he'd been asleep, but Link's voice suddenly interrupted his slumber. He was always a light snoozer. He flipped over, annoyed, and glared at his friend. Pit ran his fingers through his hair a single time, trying to untangle the knots that had formed in it.

"Honestly, Link. Is your duty to make sure I never get a wink of shut eye?" Pit sighed, irritation veiled in his voice.

Link's blue eyes shone softly as Pit groggily flapped his wings to switch on the light. Clearly, the young angel wasn't going to get any sleep. He crossed his pale arms over her lithe chest and cocked an eyebrow.  
"Spit it out, Link." He patiently implied, sitting down cross-legged on the carpeted floor.

"How'd it feel like?" Link finally asked, swinging his bare feet over the edge of the bed. His blue shorts and white T-shirt stood out among his tan body, and Pit thought it looked kind of ridiculous. Then he considered Link's question. A small feeling of suspicion blossomed in his chest.  
"What do you mean?" Pit asked slowly, although he already knew what the answer would be.

"The kiss. On the lips. What did it feel like?" Link asked, blushing slightly. His blonde hair was messy, and he looked embarrassed.

Pit rolled his eyes, but still answered the question, quite embarrassed himself. In his mind, he was reliving the moment.  
"Well... At first, I honestly felt nothing but utter surprise, and my brain couldn't process anything. When I relaxed, that's when the emotions hit. It was weird. I was shocked, happy, and joyous all at once. It felt... warm and welcoming in a way. It also felt as if it lasted too long while we were still in an embrace, but once she stopped, it felt as if it was too short." Pit awkwardly leaned back, his arms still crossed. His lips tingled where Samus had kissed him.

"Thanks." Was all Link said, before he was lost in thought once more.

At that moment, Pit's phone beeped. A new text message. As his fingers curled around the glossy, black surface to read the message, his eyes skimmed over one word.

Help.

Upon looking at the phone number, Pit gasped, and the phone slipped out of his hands. It made a loud noise as it made contact with the ground, waking Link. Pit's footsteps pounded against the wooden floor, and his heart rate rocketed.

This can't be happening! His mind shouted. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. Crystally tears flowed from his eyes as he flew outside and into the midnight sky. The doors of the other smashers opened in time to see the angel burst out of the heavy, black double doors.

Violent images flashed through the back of Pit's mind as he flew madly toward his birthplace up in the sky. As he broke through the clouds, his strangled cry filled the landscape. It was a nightmare of fury. Angels were writhing with ugly demons everywhere, their faces contorted in pain. The entire sky seemed to be swarming with a stinking layer of rotting black skin. The angels were losing badly. He didn't even have time to check on his brother and sisters before a acrid smelling figure crashed into him, punching his nose. He found himself face to face with the leader of the demons, Oblivia. Her evil, red eyes glowed in delight as her fangs sunk into his arm. Pain shot up his hands, and scarlet blood streamed from the wounds. Loading his bow, he was able to pluck her off. Before long, though, another demon dug its poisonous claws into his back, and this time, the anguish was so great that Pit could hardly keep his wings flapping. After a short battle that Pit just barely won, his pained, caramel eyes skimmed around the clearing. They were gone. Or so he thought... A flinching cluster of blood-stained demons crouched near the center of the clearing, combining their magic. Pit weakly flew over to them silently, a thin line of shining blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. His feathery wings were ragged, and his face and arms were covered in scarlet blood. However, before he could get close enough, a loud noise nearly shattered Pit's eardrums, and he screamed in agony as he was flung backwards. Pain racked his body, and a feeling of panic engulfed him. Pit was only dimly aware of the fact that he was plummeting down to the ground, along with several other angels. His limbs made a cracking noise as his body made contact with the dirty grass, and Pit grit his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly. He struggled to take a few breaths before he was knocked unconscious, and then lay, sprawling, on the grassy lawn of the park right across from the Smash mansion. Somehow, he was wearing his angelic clothes again; he probably grabbed them on his way out. Dead bodies of winged angels and cupids lay scattered around him, and his bloody, matted frame looked as if it was one of them...

"What was that!?" Falco cried, rubbing his eyes. Link grabbed his sword, not even bothering with a shield or normal clothes.

"Pit just ran out, Mario, Peach, Ganon, and Fox aren't awake yet, and this is bad! What was that huge bang that rattled the mansion?" Link panicked, taking long breaths.  
Relax, it was probably just because he wanted some fresh air, and then bumped into the chimney again." Falco calmly said. "But let's go check it out.

With that, the sleepy duo trotted out into the crisp, night air. Link narrowed his eyes against the wind, but then noticed that Forestdawn park was streaked with flecks of white that looked familiar. It couldn't have been snow... It was the middle of the spring! Unless...

"No!" Falco's cry rang out and filled the night sky. He ran toward a figure that looked strangely familiar. Chestnut hair, gashes covering his body, a black undershirt.

"Pit! Oh no...oh no... What happened?" Link bit his bottom lip to halt the tears that were filling his eyes as he looked around the grassy meadow. Bloodstained bodies were everywhere, and they all smelled of something rotten. Falco scrunched up his nose.

The limp figure that was once their friend was on its side, and fresh blood covered his body. Link tentatively pressed a palm against his chest, and felt a cold, menacing stillness where heat should have been found. He shook his head sadly, and watched as his sorrowful tears dripped against Pit's his pale cheek. Pit's usually sparkling hazel eyes were closed, and he looked helpless. Link stared at his dead friend for a long time before recruiting Falco and numbly guiding him back to the mansion. Pit was one of Link's best friends; he couldn't believe that he would never hear his cheery voice once more. When Link forlornly glanced over his shoulder he gasped as he saw sparks suddenly envelop Pit, and then a groaning figure try to sit up and grasp at his throbbing forehead. Link hollered in delight, and raced over to Pit. Falco wrapped his arms around him, and Pit smiled slightly.

Foreboding made Pit shudder as he surveyed the crowd of bodies. The ultra-blast that those darned demons had caused was built to kill all angels and cupids... He wasn't even sure how he was still alive. Oh well, at least it took out the demons as well. Then, his eyes rested on a heap of white bodies, and he stifled a wail. He hugged his knees closer to him and looked at the ground as transparent tears poured out of his closed eyes. "No..." He croaked sadly. His mother and brother were dead, as was his only sister. His shoulders shook with another sob as he realized he was the only one. All of his childhood friends and family... They were all dead. Pit's battered and bloody wings drooped, and he had no control over the sobs that now racked his dragged his feet and clutched his bleeding arm as he limped back to the mansion, not even glancing at Falco or Link. Diamond-like tears stained the grass, and Pit felt as if part of his heart had been ripped to pieces. The light rain washed off all of the blood that was coming from Pit's deep gashes, and he was left with mere scars by the time his slow, lurching gait reached the mansion. His wings sagged as if they were carrying a heavy weight, and Link and Falco were heartbroken to see him like that. As the angel cracked open the door, Samus wrapped him in a huge bear hug, and he winced. She was seemingly oblivious to see the wounds on Pit, whose cheeks were still stained with tears.

"Guess what!? We're all bringing in our parents tomorrow, and Zelda knows a spell that can turn a cupid into a human! Your parents can come." She squealed.

Pit's head hung low, and his hands turned into fists. His heart was snapping once more, and not even the smoothest words could soothe it. His feelings reached a climax until he snapped open his eyes. They were glazed over with unimaginable pain and, and a fresh series of tears was running down his face.

"My parents aren't going to be coming. I've lost everything. I'm going to my room." Pit said, his shoulders shaking. Samus and Link followed him, their eyes wide. Link knocked on the door to the shared room, and then opened it. Pit was resting his head on the pillow, looking at his mother and father in a picture. A smile spread out on his face for a moment. He turned to acknowledge the two people who walked in, and even cracked a smile. But his eyes were dull, and his formerly energetic self was falling apart.

"Hey, Pit. I want to let you know that you're not alone. I also lost my parents at a young age. I guess I can't relate, because I hardly knew them at that time, but I want to let you know that we're always here for you." Link whispered. Pit turned around. He had dried his face, and his eyes were beginning to shine with gratitude.

"T-thank you." He murmured shakily. He flew down and straightened his shoulders, looking as bright as ever. He put his hand on Link's shoulder. "Thanks, guys. I don't even know I could bear through it without you." Pit whispered slowly.

"I'm turning too sappy, let's go party!" Pit suddenly exclaimed, hopping out of the room. Link and Samus looked at each other, laughing, and followed him.

Three weeks had passed since the day when Pit has both gotten his first kiss and lost his parents, and now four smashers were sitting in the living room, chatting and laughing. Pit was recovering quickly, both mentally and physically. Right now, the brunette angel was chuckling. Samus was snuggling close to him, and he wrapped one newly washed wing around her affectionately. Link and Zelda were there as well, and they were sharing some popcorn. Link was wearing his traditional green tunic, and Zelda was dressed in a smooth, silky nightgown that reflected the dim light. Pit then got up and stretched upon hearing a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and turned the golden knob gently, assuming that it was just a smasher that was outside late at night and had forgotten his/her keys. His chestnut eyes widened as he looked down at a creature with a pale, cream colored belly, a small, beak-like nose, a tree-colored back, and a small tail.

"Kweeeee! What are you, kwe-koo? Is the green boy here, kweee?" The creature jumped flat on his belly and, to Pit's surprise, opened up his tail to reveal something that looked like a few blades of fertile grass. Pit laughed at the silliness before raising his voice to call out to Link. Within seconds, the blonde was standing near Pit, and the creature squealed in delight.

"Machi! How'd you know I was here?" Link exclaimed, shocked. He scooped the small kikwi up in his hands before patting him on the head. Pit's eyes glittered in confusion as he followed his slightly taller friend back to the living room. Zelda gasped when she saw the kikwi and embraced him.

"Kwee koo! More humans, kew? Oh, yeah. But... kwe... Why does this one have wings?" Machi said, pointing one diminutive finger at Pit, who grinned. He flapped them a few times, rising into the air slightly.

"It's slightly complicated, but let's just say I'm an angel." Pit snickered.

Machi stared at him with bulging black eyes. "Angel!? Kweeeeee!" The kikwi's eyes brightened.

"Anyhow... What is this squishy artichoke thingy?" Pit said, prodding the fat kikwi. Offended, Machi drew back. Link and Samus laughed.

"A kikwi." Then Link sighed, turning to face Machi again. "I'm assuming there are more bokoblins, in that case. What else would bring you here?"

The kikwi's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "No! Kwee-koo, the shiny golden thing... The one on the winged woman stone statue... One piece was stolen by a thing, kew-kwee...a person... He looked like Mr. Angel over there, but darker. A lot darker... Koo-weep, it gives me the shudders just thinking about him!" Machi shivered slightly, his tail unfurling once more. Link and Zelda paled, realizing what it meant.  
"A part of the triforce has been stolen! And... Pit, do you know of anyone who looks like you but is darker?" Link barked, putting his green cap on and grabbing his sword and shield. His stuffed his clawshots and slingshot in his adventure pouch, and then waited impatiently for an answer. Zelda grabbed a black, leather jacket before rushing out, telling Link to hurry.

Pit scratched his head in confusion. "N-no... From my knowledge, all of the angels and cupids were killed by the blast. Same goes for the demons. But I'll come, maybe it just slipped my mind." Pit prepared to tail after Link, but Samus grabbed his hand.

"Be safe. Don't let anything get to you. I love you." She murmured, and kissed his cheek. Pit didn't even have time to blush before his wings carried him over to Link and Zelda, who were expertly running through the forest, weaving through tall oak trees. Pit swerved around a corner, his agility getting his slightly in front of his friends. Suddenly, his wings came to an abrupt halt as he found himself peering up at another angel.

This angel had glossy, black hair, piercing red eyes, and an evil smile. His feathered wings were a dusty gray, and they rippled his muscles as he flew down, confronting Pit. Pit's mouth dropped open as he realized how identical they looked.  
"Well, hello, cousin of mine." The male's smooth voice echoed in the still, evening air. With merely a snap of his fingers, he trapped Link and Zelda between two bars, ignoring their screams of protests. Pit felt confusion swell up inside of him. Cousin? He didn't even have time to wonder what he was talking about before the mysterious angel was behind him again.

"Icarus... Did you really expect me to just sit here, while you killed every one of my precious demons? Did you!?" The angel roared, fury shimmering in his scarlet eyes.

Pit froze. He hadn't been addressed by his real name since he was 8 years old, and this came as something of a shock to him. Out of the corner of his vision, he could see Link and Zelda peering at him through the bars of their magical cage. Suddenly, realization struck.

"YOUR demons? Wait... You're Ebtric, aren't you. The one who was the commander of demonkind from a young age?" Pit gasped, and suddenly felt a lithe, muscular hand loop around his neck, cutting off his air flow. Grabbing his duo-swords, Pit weakly thrashed around, managing to get a grip on Ebtric and slicing his arms multiple times. Hot, metallic blood gushed out of it, and Ebtric gasped, retreating his arm. '

"Yes, I am. But you.. I was meant to destroy you. Ever since you were young, even if you didn't know it, you kept everyone optimistic, and somehow.. through sheer willpower, vanquished all demons from the land that the angels live in." Ebtric grinned, pointing one long finger at Pit.

"I don't want to fight you now. I've already won. It's either you die, and your friends live, but I get to cause disruption among everyone, or you can live, and watch all of them die. Your choice." Ebtric pointed at Link and Zelda, and then shoved Pit backwards. The angel stumbled, and then straightened.

"Oh, and, by the way. Lay off of Samus." Ebtric turned around, gritting his teeth. Pit laughed nervously.

"We're only friends! Are you telling me I have to obey your orders on who I'm friends with? Because that's a big no in reply." Pit snorted, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment and anger. Ebtric rolled his eyes and sneered.

"Then how would you feel if I showed you this picture?" Ebtric laughed as he pulled out a picture of Samus passionately kissing him. His eyes were spread wide in shock, yet he looked happy.

Pit's jaw dropped, and he felt a feeling of betrayal grow in his chest. Then he remembered Samus's words to him before he left. Don't let anything get to you. Now, Pit knew what that meant. His hands curled into fists as he tilted his head downwards and let his shaggy hair cover most of his face. Ebtric turned around, glanced at him without sympathy, and then disappeared into the night. Pit stared at the dusty ground blankly, heartbroken. He had liked Samus. A lot. But now he felt as if she was betraying him. Then he shook his head and gritted his teeth. Gazing at Link and Zelda, he summoned his magic and lifted the bars that had been encasing them. Without any words, they walked slowly back to the mansion.

"How could you!?" Pit screeched, slamming his palm down on the small, wooden table. His face was contorted in what seemed to be anger, and Samus stared at him. Pit had never been this angry before. His white teeth were gritted, and his eyes glinted accusingly. He dug the picture out of his pocket and laid it on the table. Samus stared at it, wide eyed, clearly remembering that day... about a year ago. Over time, Pit seemed to steam off some of his anger, and he was able to stop fuming.  
"Listen, Samus. I'm not angry because you did that to Ebtric, because I thought it might have happened, but you lied to me. You told me that you hadn't ever kissed a guy before. Promise to never do that again. Do you know how painful that was to me? Especially since angels are so sensitive!" Pit looked down at the floor, a single tear slipping out of his hazel eyes, and he shut them tightly. Samus stared at Pit, and guilt immediately filled her. Of course Pit would find out. He loved her, after all, and she'd just broke his heart.

Pit saw Samus looking down guiltily. "I'm sorry Pit. I didn't know. It won't happen ever again." She said quietly, and Pit let out a small sigh.

Pit glanced at her as she leaned closer to him until they were mere inches apart, but then turned away. "No. Not now. I just... Just leave me alone."

Link stared at Pit as he brushed past him, and then at Samus, who was starting to shed tears of guilt. She buried her face in her hands.

"What.. just happened?" Link muttered, shaking his head in confusion.


End file.
